


LO QUE NUNCA TE DIJE

by DillSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Gay Pride, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rock Star Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillSmith/pseuds/DillSmith
Summary: Resumen:Dean era una famosa estrella viviendo sus sueños. Cas era un maestro de arte en Francia listo para volver a los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, el amor los encontró a en París, un amor tan profundo como nunca antes habían experimentado. Pero los finales felices son difíciles de alcanzar, y el suyo tuvo un amargo final en Canadá en lo que se siente como una vida atrás.Hoy se les ha presentado la última oportunidad de decir las palabras que debieron decir años atrás. ¿Podrán dejar de ser idiotas por un momento?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	LO QUE NUNCA TE DIJE

Agredecimiento especial para lxs traductores

[FridaRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaRules/pseuds/FridaRules)

[AlfieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)

* * *

Durante los últimos años, Cas había estado enseñando Arte clásico en la Academia de Arte de París. Cuando su contrato llegó a su fin, decidió volver a los Estados Unidos. Después de su última clase, y sabiendo que no volvería a París en un futuro cercano, o tal vez, nunca, decidió beber su última taza de café en el viejo Café de la ribera que se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

La banda de Dean se encontraba en una gira mundial y tenía una serie de conciertos en París cuyas entradas se vendieron en el primer minuto en que entraron a la venta online. Dean Winchester era una estrella y la fama le sentaba bien. Pero después de tantos meses de gira, se encontraba abrumado por las multitudes de seguidores que gritaban su nombre frente al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Necesitaba aire fresco y relajarse, así que se escabulló a través de la cocina del hotel y salió a deambular a las calles de París hasta encontrarse frente a una café que le hizo recordar las películas que solía mirar junto a su madre cuando era sólo un niño. Entró al café y encontró un asiento en uno de los rincones cercanos a la salida y ordenó un café noisette.

Dean se encontraba sorbiendo su café sentado de espaldas a la puerta, con vista a un muro con espejo. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para tener una mejor vista cuando vislumbró a un sujeto vestido con una gabardina, alto, cabello oscuro con apariencia desordenada y con el semblante más serio que Dean hubiese visto en años.

Cas se encontraba buscando un sitio en el cual sentarse, el repentino movimiento de Dean captó su mirada y fue ahí que el primer chispazo de atracción surgió entre ellos, nunca habían sentido algo igual.

Cas se libró del hechizo bajo el cual lo había puesto el hermoso rostro de Dean y se buscó un asiento junto a la ventana. Dean, arrogante y audaz, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Cas. Era famoso, por lo que el hecho de que Cas ni siquiera supiese quién era nunca cruzó su mente. Resultó que Castiel realmente no conocía a la banda de Dean, y eso era refrescante. Conocerse uno al otro es exactamente de lo que una cita debería tratarse.

Ambos eran inconscientes que desde el momento en que compartieron sus saludos, ya estaban en su primera cita.

Castiel olvidó todo acerca de volver a los Estados Unidos. Dean se había conseguido un fan privado. No le pusieron nombre a la relación, pero se volvieron inseparables. Era algo nuevo para ambos.

Los lazos entre ellos eran fuertes, y Cas no tenía intenciones de dejar ir la maravilla que representaba Dean Winchester. Se tomó un año sabático y dejó que la pasión le inundara. Por ocho meses fueron uno solo, compartieron todo, todo era perfecto… Hasta que ya no lo fue.

Se separaron, sin comprender realmente qué había salido mal, qué es lo que habían perdido.

Sus caminos nunca se cruzaron de nuevo… Hasta ahora.

Dean tenía una última oportunidad de rectificar las cosas, de decir las palabras que no dijo años atrás.

\--

Desesperación. 

Literalmente, Dean corría a través de Nueva York. No tenía suficiente tiempo, alguna vez lo tuvo, pero fue una mierdita arrogante y perdió la oportunidad. Tiempo atrás pudo haberlo arreglado, pero era una famosa estrella, demasiado orgulloso y acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quisiera sin tan siquiera tener que pedirlo… No estaba acostumbrado a tener que pelear por nada. Cometió un grave error, uno del cual siempre se ha arrepentido.

Ahora era casi demasiado tarde, podía sentir como el tiempo restante se le escapaba de las manos.

Tick tock, el tiempo corría y las sombrías voces dentro de su cabeza se burlaban de él. Solamente unas cuadras más, puedes hacerlo, se decía así mismo mientras continuaba corriendo, ya casi sin aliento. 

Desde el momento que bajó del taxi y comenzó su maratón personal, supo que esto no sería una tarea fácil. Sus pulmones ardían, sus piernas dolían, estaba perdiendo la coordinación de sus pies y su vista se encontraba bastante borrosa, pero el tráfico era una pesadilla y nunca hubiese llegado a destino. No tenía mucho tiempo, ya no era tan joven. Su juventud se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la fama había sido una perra. Había pagado ya el precio, uno muy alto, y era justo, pero era el momento de corregir todo ello. Dean corrió más rápido que nunca, tal vez más de lo que podía resistir su pobre y enfermo cuerpo.

No ahora, no ahora, solamente necesito una hora más, rogó a sí mismo en el momento que sintió que su corazón perdía la batalla.

Se encontraba ya cerca de la puerta, podía ver la pintura azul, brillante a pesar de la oscura y tormentosa noche, tan, tan cerca. Dean trató de alcanzar la manija pero su corazón decidió darse por vencido. El dolor en su pecho fue demasiado como para que se pudiera mantener de pie. Sus piernas no podían soportarlo más, se sintió caer y casi pudo sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Iba a morir ahí, en la calle, como un perro callejero, sólo y frío. Mientras caía, esperaba que el suelo rompiera su cuerpo.

Sin embargo fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, previniendo que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Dean estaba confundido, sin embargo sintió el olor… Conocía el perfume de esa piel, lo conocía tan bien. Abrió los ojos, sólo un poco y pensó que estaba soñando. Los ojos que lo miraban eran de la misma tonalidad azul con la que Dean había soñado durante tantos años. Era Cas, Cas finalmente lo había encontrado.

“C… Ca… Cas, eres tú?” Dean balbuceó con mucho esfuerzo.

Castiel no respondió, solamente le entró a su casa. Miraba a Dean como si no hubiese imaginado volver a verle de nuevo, no después de tantos años. Miró al hombre en sus brazos y apenas pudo reconocerlo, él solamente había tratado de dar una mano a un anciano sin hogar que parecía necesitar ayuda.

Dean sintió a Cas recostándole en la cama, escuchó sus pasos mientras se dirigía a hacer algo de té. Todo era tan inesperado que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Se preguntaba si Castiel había sido capaz de encontrar de nuevo el amor después de tantos años. Quizá no lo había hecho. Quizá sus lazos, su amor, había sido tan fuerte que había creado expectativas demasiado grandes. Pero Dean aún recordaba lo que Cas había dicho el día que se marchó, hace ya una vida. Sus sentimientos por Dean no habían sido tan intensos.

Dean trató de sonreír cuando vio a Castiel volver con una taza de té para. Cas le miraba con lástima en los ojos y Dean quería decirle que no necesitaba sentir lástima por él, que se merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo. 

El dolor de ver a Dean en ese estado, tan pálido y delgado, era evidente en la mirada de Cas. Dean sabía que no era siquiera el fantasma de la superestrella que había sido cuando conoció a Cas y este le confesó que sólo escuchaba música clásica. Dean cerró los ojos y sonrió a sí mismo al recordar cómo en esos momentos se había sentido más vivo que nunca, su mente y corazón maravillados con la inigualable experiencia que era hablar con Castiel.

Dean pudo ver las preguntas ocultas en los ojos de Castiel. ¿Debería llamar una ambulancia? ¿Por qué estaba Dean en su puerta? Tantas preguntas en su rostro y ninguna otra respuesta más que Dean recostado en su cama, luciendo más o menos tranquilo, a pesar de su estado. Dean cerró sus ojos una vez más y se sintió viajar tiempo atrás, a cuando aún estaban juntos pero se sentía como si esos días no fueran suficientes. Debían tener una última oportunidad de estar juntos…

Un relámpago asustó a Castiel al mismo tiempo que la luz llamó su atención a la ventana, despertando a Dean, quién se había quedado dormido mientras pensaba.

“Cas?” Dean susurró tan suavemente que Castiel no pudo oírlo, sin embargo el movimiento en la cama le hizo acercarse rápidamente a su amado. “Cas… Lo lamento” Dean dijo mientras Castiel lo ayudaba a sentarse. “Nunca debí dejarte ir” finalmente dijo.

Dean vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Castiel, su mandíbula cerrada con fuerza con obvia necesidad de decir cosas que no podía poner en palabras. Dean sintió su corazón dejar de latir por un segundo mientras Cas, su Cas, lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dean sintió su alma sanar, pero entonces sintió las lágrimas de Castiel humedecer su camisa, haciendo que su corazón doliera aún más. Trató de devolverle el abrazo, pero sus fuerzas le habían dejado.

Habían pasado años, pero sus sentimientos se mantenían tan fuertes como aquella primera noche en París. Se abrazaron durante un tiempo, disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos juntos, expresando aquello que con palabras no podían decir.

“Deberías estar en un hospital, Dean…”

“Estoy exactamente en el sitio donde debería estar, donde se supone siempre debí permanecer” Dean dijo. La sorpresa en el rostro de Castiel era evidente, Dean le había dejado sin palabras. “Cas… No creo que me quede mucho tiempo. Lo lamento… Siento haber sido un idiota… Me tomó un tiempo, en ese entonces, y cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde… Pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti… Yo creí que a ti ya no te importaba más…” confesó, acercando su rostro a las manos de Cas.

“No hay nada que perdonar Dean, Lo entiendo… Siempre lo entendí. Teníamos algo único, tan fuerte que nos volvió locos… Era difícil tratar de balancear nuestras carreras y vidas… Separarnos fue una decisión acertada. Tú tenías aquella vida glamorosa, llena de fiestas y hombres haciendo fila para tener sexo contigo y yo… Yo era simplemente aburrido…” Castiel murmuró.

“Oh, Cas, eso no es para nada así…” Dean dijo, mientras la palma de su mano tocaba el pecho de Castiel, tratando de sentir el familiar ritmo de su corazón y al mismo tiempo colocando un poco de distancia entre ellos para poder mirar los azules ojos que amaba tanto. “Es todo culpa mía… Fui un idiota, nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por nadie. Yo… Me asusté. He sido un bastardo por tanto tiempo que realmente no creía merecerte… Yo no era nada más que veneno con un hermoso aroma”.

Dean sintió el corazón de Castiel aumentar su ritmo, nunca le había gustado que Dean hablara de esa manera sobre sí mismo. “Oh, ya cállate, idiota!”

“Sabes que es cierto Cas, Eres la única persona que alguna vez conoció mi yo verdadero, al que escondo detrás de una máscara… Ese ‘somos de mundos diferentes’ es una gran mentira que nos dijimos a nosotros mismos para consolarnos mientras nos alejábamos el uno del otro”. Dean se recostó nuevamente en la cama, era más cómodo hablar para él de esta manera. “Te he estado siguiendo la pista, ¿sabes? Eres increíble, hombre. Te mereces algo mejor que yo… Nunca he tenido nada que ofrecer más que una cara bonita. Siempre he estado vacío por dentro… Tenía miedo de herirte… Por favor, mírame…” Dean trató de hacer contacto visual con Castiel, pero este se encontraba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como para responder, “Mírame Cas!” Dean gritó, asustando a Castiel, “No soy nada más que mierda en tu cama…” dijo, triste.

El rostro de Cas, usualmente estoico, parecía ahora aún más serio, retiró su mano del rostro de Dean y se levantó para asestar un golpe en la pared.

“Siempre dije que eras un idiota, pero ¡nunca creí que realmente lo fueras!” Castiel dijo con una voz llena de ira “¡Tú me dejaste! Me destrozaste en millones de pedazos, tú, maldito hijo de puta… ¡Estaba seguro que yo no era suficiente para ti!” dijo dando voz a sus recuerdos “Recuerdo haber pensado que yo era un idiota por creer que podrías amarme porque, después de todo, amarte era como amar el firmamento mismo, uno no puede esperar que el mismo cielo te admire de vuelta!” Cas dejó salir una amarga risa “Nunca te pude superar, idiota”

“Te he extrañado tanto… Cuando eres tan famoso como yo, nadie te contradice, todos me lamían las botas… Excepto tú… Nunca le diste importancia a mi fama o mi riqueza. Éramos iguales… Nunca dejé a nadie entrar a mi vida como lo hice contigo” Dean dijo con sentimiento, sus ojos brillando haciéndole parecer joven de nuevo.

Castiel no respondió, se mordía el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a Dean, tomando su frágil y temblorosa mano y acercándola a sus labios, colocando en ella un tierno beso. “Ah, somos tan tontos… ambos” pensó en voz alta “Nunca antes creí en el amor, estaba seguro que el amor era solamente una necesidad biológica para preservar las especies, nada más que reacciones químicas, algo que sólo parecía valer la pena en libros o películas… Pero luego apareciste en mi vida. Sonrió a Dean “Desde el momento en que te sentaste en mi mesa en aquel café, tan arrogante y seguro de ti mismo, tan inalcanzable para alguien como yo, estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Pasar tiempo contigo después de que me dejaras entrar a tu mundo tan fácilmente me hizo pensar que me estaba volviendo loco” el rostro de Castiel se suavizó con el recuerdo de aquellos días, pero volvió a su estado asustado cuando vio el cansancio en el rostro de Dean. “Descansa ahora… Te mejorarás… Hazlo por mí, ¿por favor?” rogó, besando nuevamente su mano y acariciando su sucio cabello para reconfortarlo.

“No… No… No puedo… Lo lamento Cas, pero este es el fin para mí… Puedo sentirlo. Desearía haber tenido más tiempo, pero he sido un estúpido… Desearía no haberme sentido tan vulnerable en ese entonces… Nadie nunca me entendió como tú lo hiciste… La intensidad de nuestros sentimientos me abrumó… Dios, fui un completo imbécil…”

Por el aspecto desesperado de Castiel, Dean supo que se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía no era una broma. Dean estaba muriendo. Parecía tan viejo, mucho más viejo que los cuarenta y tantos que en realidad tenía. Dean cerró sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez para ocultarse de la intensa mirada de Castiel. Sintió a Cas besar su frente.

Con fuerzas renovadas por segundos, Dean sujetó débilmente el cuello de Castiel, guiándolo para poder besar sus labios.

El beso fue tan profundo, tan dulce y tan anhelado, un faro de amor verdadero bañado con lágrimas que tenían sabor a despedida.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Castiel pudo sentir el momento exacto en que sucedió.

Dean exhaló su último aliento en los labios de Castiel mientras compartían aquel beso, un último regalo para el amor de su vida, en el último momento de su vida.

Castiel no se movió, permaneció con sus labios sobre los de Dean, queriendo morir ahí mismo también. Ya no había nada más que valiera la pena para él en la tierra.

La tormenta se desató con toda furia, exacerbando la soledad de Castiel al ver el cuerpo de Dean recostado sin vida sobre la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Epílogo  
> Dean se despertó agitado y cubierto de sudor, gritando aquel nombre que nunca había podido olvidar. La pesadilla se había sentido tan real, por un momento temió haber muerto de verdad y que esta fuera la otra vida.  
> Conocía la dirección de Castiel, la ha sabido por años. Incluso creó una cuenta falsa en Facebook y le envió una solicitud de amistad. Dean era oficialmente un acosador. Pero nunca había tenido el coraje para hablarle en línea o llamar a su puerta. Dean estaba seguro de que no tenía caso hacerlo, después de todo, aquél día en Vancouver, Castiel le había gritado que se olvidara completamente de él. Para siempre.  
> Pero la pesadilla le había otorgado una nueva determinación, se sentía fuerte y valiente, no iba a esperar a estar enfermo y muriendo para hablar de nuevo con Cas.  
> Así que tomó un taxi para dirigirse al edificio donde vivía Castiel, entrando al mismo con resolución. El portero le reconoció de inmediato, dejándole entrar sin dudarlo.  
> Dean llamó a la puerta de Cas, inquieto mientras esperaba respuesta.  
> Cas abrió la puerta y jadeó shockeado al ver a Dean Winchester.  
> “Hey, Cas… Ha pasado mucho tiempo”.
> 
> Mil gracias a Alfie el genio que hizo posible tan buen traducción junto a la mejor editora de todxs Mir lxs adoro!!!


End file.
